


Crowley in Tokyo

by Daegaer



Series: A Demon in Japan [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Gen, The Arrangement, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley begins to remember what can go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley in Tokyo

Crowley wandered the streets of Tokyo at dawn, vaguely calculating the possibilities of finding a place selling a full English breakfast. He shuddered at the sight of _Hello Kitty_ merchandise. Put him right off his tempting, it did. That much pink and white made him feel nauseous, and he decided to buy some for Aziraphale. He should suffer too.

Finally he strolled down to the sea and sat down to rest. He felt better until he saw the immense reptilian head break the surface, and saw the wake indicating something very large coming ashore.

"I hate this city," he moaned.


End file.
